Cells night visitor
by eviltama
Summary: Cell has a night time visitor to drive away the boredom. * i was bored and wondered what would Cell would think*


Author: Me  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Not this pc nor my car….which has a big ding in it now… so Cell isnt mine nor is goku nor veggie head…Emelia is me….but technically im not mine….so go figure….but don't think to hard….or sue…he he  
  
Uh I was bored…so I decided to make this up…has no relevance to any of the series…it was just something to fill the boredom…enjoy!  
  
**************  
  
"I am bored. Maybe I shouldn't have given them this long."  
  
Cell stretched his wings and shuffled on the spot determined not to get too bored. After all he had just annihilated an army.  
  
"Bored, you say? Then why just stand there then?" Cell turned around slowly searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" A small girl stepped out of the darkness of the arena. "Hi! The name's Emelia" Cell studied the small human child with small amusement. The child as much as she had the potential to be annoying also might be able to relieve some of his boredom. "I am Cell, as you would know." The girl shrugged "Yeah I've heard about you. Killed the army, want to fight Goku yadda yadda…all totally interesting and all that." Cell glared at the girl. "You mock me? ME?! I could kill you in a moment and you're mocking me?" Scratching her arm the girl replied "That would be correct."  
  
"Why are you here?" Cell growled. Emelia pulled her hair back from her face "Oh I was bored and looking for someone to talk to… and you just happened to be bored and had no one to talk to so I decided to fill in the vacancy." "You are very sure of yourself aren't you?" Emelia smiled smugly "Little ole me? Who'd ever think that?" "Hn"  
  
Looking up at the tall android Emelia tiled her head sidewards comically "You're tall aren't you." "I am" Rolling her eyes "I just said that." Cell turned around "Go away child before I get bored and decide I want to kill you." Moving over towards one of the spikes standing at the corner of the arena Emelia sat down and made herself comfortable. "Nuh, I'm fine here. Perfectly comfy actually." Cell glanced behind his back at the girl. "You annoying human, either you leave or I will annihilate you like I did the pathetic army!" "Try it." Came the sarcastic reply.  
  
Cell scowled "It would be a waste of energy." "Oh…I though you were all powerful n stuff?" Glaring at the child cell cracked his knuckled "I am.." "Well…" Emelia began "I don't care what you have to say! Go away! Go back to your human mother!" "hmmphf! No manners at all!" "Stupid child, I have faultless manners." Feeling too familiar with the child Cell aimed a small bolt of energy at her feet. Watching The child's reaction Cell was surprised she didn't run away in terror. "And may I ask what that was for?" was all she said. Cell glared "No." With a huff of annoyance the child continued "Oh you were trying to scare me off. Fine. I'm gone. Goodbye!" and with that the child walked off.  
  
Cell stared at the child's back as she walked away. "Good riddance".  
  
" Stupid humans, stupid idea…"  
  
"Stupid android…" Cell swung around fast and nearly tripped over his feet. "Who's there!!??" His eyes scanned the arena. Feeling the minute pulse of energy coming form behind the now half destroyed spike Cell glared. "Come out now before I blow you to smithereens!" There was a small laugh… almost a giggle before "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you??" Cell snared. "It's you again. What was your name?" The small girl came around the spike "The one and only Emelia. But of course you wouldn't remember that, you have more important things to do…." "hmph" The child rolled her eyes. "Well you look like you are going to be a really stimulating conversationalist…" "Did you steal a dictionary to learn big words or did you plan that speech?" Cell growled. Emelia grinned "Oh no, you seemed to be trying to sound really intelligent so I thought I'd try too… only you'd already cursed nearly everything here."  
  
Cell walked over to the child, glaring down at it. "And how long have you been here?" Unconcerned about the glare she was receiving Emelia answered "Oh an hour, maybe a bit more, maybe a bit less…" Crossing his arms Cell continued his glaring "Don't you go to school?" Smiling coyly Emelia replied "Occasionally, though most people aren't going to school at the moment they seem to be really worried about you destroying the world or something…" Cells glare became more searching than intimidating "And you're not worried that I'm going to destroy this world?" Emelia laughed "Of course not!" "Well then you are stupid" Stamping her foot Emelia replied hotly "NO IM NOT!!… I just know how beautiful this world is and nothing could ever actually destroy it…And I'm not stupid! You are!"  
  
Cell smiled condescendingly. "I do not care for superficial things like beauty. This world is to be destroyed, it doesn't matter what stupid idealistic people like you think." Tilting her head to the side Emelia laughed and did a swirl on the spot. "Ah, but there's your problem!" "What problem? I do not have a problem, you do" "Nup, you have the problem" she laughed "even though you say you don't care for the beauty of this world, you can still see the beauty. And you think that people who can appreciate this beauty. Which you your self recognised, are idealistic. So therefore your problem lies in the fact that the idealistic approaches you take towards your situation are limiting your control of the situation." Grinning like a maniac Emelia danced around Cell. "I'm right, I'm right and your wrong do da do da!" Cell swatted at the annoying pest his mind processing the information the child had some how correctly stated. "Brat!" he cursed before taking off into the sky. The child stopped her grinning and dancing as she watched him go. "pity he didn't stay longer…"  
  
"I want to end this fight…I'm sick of this bullshit!"  
  
"Yah yah yah, and so is everybody else!" Cell didn't even turn around. "You're back." He growled. "Of course, everybody wants to know why you didn't kill Goku today, so I thought I'd ask…" Back still turned Call narrowed his eyes "That is none of you're business." "No, nope of course not. But I'm just…curious, you had Goku ready for the kill then you let him get up and go off…. Smart idea? I think not." "And why do you think that?" he growled mockingly. "Well everybody…" "And who is everybody?" Cell butted in. "Huh, Oh everybody is well everybody. The people on the streets…Goku himself sorta wanted to know." Cell turned around and faced the diminutive child. "and how do you know that?" Rolling her eyes Emelia grinned "Well duh Fred, I was talking to him and he asked me about it. He's as confused as everyone else." In a swift move Cell grabbed Emelia by the neck. "Why were you talking to Goku? What are you…their spy? Tell me who you are!!" he raged gripping Emelia neck forcefully.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere" she stated, inciting Cells rage even more. "Tell me NOW before I break your scrawny neck!!" Glaring at Cell Emelia said "I can talk to whomever I like! I talk to you don't I? What do you think they'd say if I told them I talked to you every other night? Hmm?? And as for talking to Goku it really is none of your bees wax!" Cell, still partially strangling Emelia , lifted her up and brought her face level with his. "Are you their spy?! Tell me you insolent child!" Grasping Cells arms tightly to make sure she didn't choke Emelia yelled "Fuck no! Do I look like a fucking spy!? All I EVER came out here to do was talk you fuck nut! I thought I might be able to get some fucking decent conversation out here! No one else ever fucking talks to me now you're here, they are all training or watching you fight. They couldn't give a shit about me or what I am doing! Do you think I like being ignored? At least you have the fucking courtesy to talk to me after I make the effort of coming out here. I go to talk to them and they dismiss me as unimportant and useless because they don't reckon I can't fucking fight!" Running out of breath Emelia stopped for a moment, still managing to glare at Cell.  
  
Cell dropped Emelia. "You are a despicable brat. All you want is attention! I could kill you as easily as look at you but yet night after night you come back here just to talk. Childish." "no fuck Fred." Emelia spat at Cell. "I couldn't give a shit if you wanted to kill me. They wouldn't miss me. First the androids attack and they ignore me for the 3 yrs before that and after that, then it all goes back to…semi normal and then you make your appearance. All big, almighty and powerful so they go running back to try and figure out some way to beat you. Don't ask me…don't even think that I could help. I'm just a girl. Doesn't matter if I could fight or not, no one asked anyway. It was just 'stay away from him and the fight, he's a bad man.'." Cell could almost see the fumes rising out of Emelia as she vented her rage. "A bad man am I?" Snorting she commented absently "Apparently."  
  
"Do you think so?…" Emelia looked up at cell in surprise. "No… I dot think so." Blinking rapidly as if confused she continued " If you were a bad man, you'd have destroyed us without a second thought. No fight, no chance to save ourselves. You'd have killed me for being a sticky beak and bugging you all the time and you'd have killed Goku instead of giving him a chance." "You think I am weak." In a complete change of mood Emelia laughed "Hell no…I just think that given the chance you could be good. I mean look at Vegeta. He was a bad guy, now he's a not so bad guy fighting on the side of good…" Cell shifted his feet impatiently. "The side of good" he mumbled "yeah, mind you it took a bit to get it that way. He doesn't have the patience to listen to others opinions like you do. Also he's pig headed and obstinate and rude. But other than that he's pretty okay." Cell mumbled to himself again and Emelia looked to the east to see the beginnings of the rising sun.  
  
"They'll be here soon." Cell looked at the rising sun "Will you leave or stay?" Emelia closed her eyes for a moment in thought. Opening her eyes she gave Cell a small smile "Today will be the last day of fighting. I will stay." "Good." Nodding Emelia stood next to Cell and shyly put her arm around his waist as they watched the sun rise.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Evil: oki now review and tell me if u want more or less….or If u hated it….or wateva….i was gonna let Emelia destroy cell…don't ask me how….but it was a stupid thought…tell me wat u think is this ending good or would u like more??  
  
Thank ye! 


End file.
